Speed Force Vol 1 1
recounting tale when he was Kid Flash * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** *** Barry Allen's Apartment Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Like Straws in a Hurricane | Synopsis2 = Frustrated with being unable to meet with several of the big names in the media business, Jesse Chambers decides to "arrange" for Jesse Quick to pull the CEOs into her office and give them a first-hand demonstration of how their unethical business practices have ruined people's lives. | Editor2_1 = Jason Hernandez-Rosenblatt | Writer2_1 = William Messner-Loebs | Penciler2_1 = Kenny Martinez | Inker2_1 = Anibal Rodriguez | Colourist2_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer2_1 = John Costanza | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tally Antagonists: * Unnamed down-sized middle manager Other Characters: * J. Wilmer Tarott ** Marcus (Assistant) * Ken Cordler ** Unnamed wife * Jeeko Norlock ** Larry (Assistant) * Paul Locations: * * ** *** J. Wilmer Tarott's Office * ** *** Ken Cordler's Office Items: * Vehicles: * Jeeko Norlock's Yacht | StoryTitle3 = Childsplay | Synopsis3 = Whip Whirlwind tries to prevent a factory owner from mistreating his child workers, but his efforts only inspired the owner to want to get out of the business altogether — after burning down the factory with the children still inside to collect the insurance payment. Luckily, one of the kids is able to escape the burning the building and find Whip Whirlwind, who saves the children and ensures the factory owner and his accomplice, the corrupt orphanage worker, are thrown into jail, while the orphans are sent to a proper orphanage. | Editor3_1 = Jason Hernandez-Rosenblatt | Writer3_1 = Brian Augustyn | Penciler3_1 = Dusty Abell | Inker3_1 = Drew Geraci | Colourist3_1 = Noelle Giddings | Letterer3_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Zachary Antagonists: * Dame Lucretia Pritchard * Archimedes Schott Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed orphans Locations: * ** *** **** **** Pritchard Asylum Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = A Stranger with My Face | Synopsis4 = While trying to save his girlfriend, Joan Williams, Jay Garrick falls into the Fiddler's trap, which is specially designed to counteract his super speed. But an older version of Jay appears from the future to tell his younger self that he simply has to walk out of the trap at normal speed. | Editor4_1 = Jason Hernandez-Rosenblatt | Writer4_1 = John Byrne | Penciler4_1 = John Byrne | Inker4_1 = John Byrne | Colourist4_1 = Noelle Giddings | Letterer4_1 = John Byrne | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Unnamed henchman * , Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** Keystone City Bank Repository **** Keystone City Prison **** Joan William's Apartment Building **** Mount Copper Warehouse Items: * Violins of Doom Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Sacrifice | Synopsis5 = After Cobalt Blue poisoned his son, Blaine Allen absorbed all molecular motion on the planet to keep Jace alive a little while longer. But when he realizes everyone else on Petrus will die, Blaine decides to take his dying boy to the Speed Force where he might live in a heaven-like state. But Blaine fails in his mission, and becomes one with the Speed Force instead, leaving his son behind. However, Jace's exposure to the Speed Force gives him super speed, which allows him to hyper-metabolize the poison out of his system and survive. | Editor5_1 = Jason Hernandez-Rosenblatt | Writer5_1 = Mark Waid | Writer5_2 = Brian Augustyn | Penciler5_1 = William Rosado | Inker5_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist5_1 = Jason Scott Jones | Letterer5_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Planet * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In "A Stranger with My Face," an editor's note indicates that the mystery of Jay Garrick's future self be solved in upcoming issue . It was actually revealed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}